


Steam

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, it's just porn, oh god i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: The steam was fogging up the bathroom too badly to see through the glass doors of the shower, but Lance didn’t need to see any farther than a few inches from his face right now anyway.





	Steam

The steam was fogging up the bathroom too badly to see through the glass doors of the shower, but Lance didn’t need to see any farther than a few inches from his face right now anyway. Keith wasn’t any great distance away after all, long wet body pressed up against Lance with his head tucked into his collarbone, or as far into it as he could lean with their approximately equal heights. But Lance was standing upright and barley leaning one shoulder against the shower wall and Keith was huddled against him and shaking under the spray of water, crouching low enough for long black hairs to tickle Lance’s nose from the top of Keith’s head, arms wrapped around him.

Or more accurately, one arm wrapped around Keith, low on his back to support his body weight against Lance. The other arm was more wrapped behind him instead, where Lance currently had two long soapy fingers slipped deep inside Keith’s sex-loosened body, working them slowly.

“ _ Nnng, gah, _ fuck,” Keith panted in a quiet, husky voice, breath hot against Lance’s neck. “What ever happened to, ‘I’ll just help you clean up’?”

Lance grinned into his hair, loving how warm and heavy Keith was leaning entirely on Lance to support his weight, hardly ever getting to see his Keith so unstable as to need it. “I am helping you clean up,” He curled his fingers intentionally over Keith’s prostate, rubbing provocatively against it before continuing on to drag his fingers through the inside of Keith's body, where a steady trail of old lube and Lance’s semen was leaking out of his ass. “You saying you want me to stop?”

Keith was still trembling against him, and he took a long moment before shaking his head ‘no.’ Lance just kept smiling, curling his left arm even tighter around Keith’s lower back until Keith’s pretty cock was rubbing against Lance’s hip while he worked, plunging his fingers in deeper.

Lance only continued the slow tease for a little while longer before he started to work them in harder, speeding up the movements of his hand to stroke Keith’s soft spot with more frequency. He wasn’t really moaning or whining but Keith was making the sweetest sounds all the same, breaths heavy and fast and broken up by the soft wrecked little “ _ Ah _ ”s that he couldn’t quite keep trapped in his throat, practically only audible over the sound of raining water because his gorgeous mouth was so close to Lance that he could feel soft lips burning against his skin.

But the water was gonna run cold eventually now matter how much Lance would have liked to continue this forever, and soon Lance was applying the kind of force that Keith liked best, fucking his middle finger in as deep as he could reach it while the ring finger next to it stayed curled up to press against Keith’s prostate, fingertip shaking against it from the rapid movement of Lance’s wrist. His palm was slapping noisily against the wet skin of Keith’s toned ass, louder and lewder than the symphony of Keith’s voice, at least until his lover started to get closer and closer to the edge and his moans too, crescendoed louder and louder until they filled up the small closed space of the shower stall.

Keith had begun to shake against Lance’s body so hard it was hard to keep him upright with just the strength of one arm, but it didn’t go on long enough to matter. The shaking tightened up into an arch of Keith’s spine under Lance’s hand, and after a few long moments of quiet, needy tension Keith was coming with a loud sigh and a splash of warmth against Lance’s hip, throbbing around his fingers still even as he sunk in to fall back onto Lance’s body weight while he recovered.

When he was ready to stand up on his own again Keith pushed away from Lance, cheeks and lips flushed rose petal red and knees still the slightest bit unsteady from his orgasm, swiping a hand through long black hair until it was completely out of his pale face and brushed back to curve wetly to the nape of his neck like an inky cascade. And then he smiled, violet eyes shining and God, he was just the most beautiful goddamned thing Lance had ever seen, you know?

And then the warm smile curled into a playful smirk, and suddenly Keith was sinking down, dropping to his knees on the rubber bath mat and reaching out to wrap his calloused fingers around Lance’s own hard cock, which had gone ignored in favor of more important matters.

Lance gasped at the first touch of warm skin on his aching dick, one hand landing automatically on Keith’s shoulder. When Lance looked down Keith was still smiling that wicked smile at him as he slowly stroked Lance’s cock, and it was now his turn to tease, “Well, since we’re in here we should probably get you cleaned up, too, huh?”

The water had long run cold by the time the two of them got out of the shower but hey. They did at least manage to get clean somewhere in there.

\--

writing tumblr [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/) art/garbage blog [yoyo-dodo](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
